


The Zen of Python или искусство ухода за мотоциклом

by winni_w



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Philosophy, Postmodernism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эллиот (ладно, автор от лица Эллиота) занудно и квазиинтеллектуально рассуждает о различных проблемах, начиная с "отцы-и-дети" и заканчивая смертью. Или не заканчивая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zen of Python или искусство ухода за мотоциклом

**Author's Note:**

> Автор охренел и тыкает в лицо Персигом "Дзен или искусство ухода за мотоциклом", Кьеркегором, Гуссерлем, Дерридой, Лаканом, Платоном (Господи помилуй), какими-то еще психоаналитиками (Леви-Стросс вроде бы, но не уверен), и даже немножечко постмодерном. Используется The Zen of of Python. Написано на ЗФБ-2016

import this

Красивое лучше, чем уродливое.

Надо понимать, что существуют разные подходы к понятию красоты, в зависимости от того, к какому течению принадлежит смотрящий: к романтикам или к логикам. С романтиками все понятно: красивые женщины, красивые вазы, икебаны разные. Красота — как внешнее эстетическое наслаждение, далеко не всегда прагматичное. От этого, например, зависит отношение к технике. 

Романтик выберет охренительный корпус для системного блока, при том, что рабочие части — далеко не первый класс. Или надежный мотоцикл, который практически не потребует ухода, только разве бензин подливать и масло периодически менять. Романтиков приводит в ужас мысль копаться в технике своими руками — потому что они ее боятся. Краны капают. Заводы загрязняют. Лучше всего айфоны, потому что невозможно влезть внутрь и что-то испортить по своему вкусу. Никаких, упаси Господь, Линуксов. Для них недоступна красота рациональности, логических схем.

У логиков все наоборот: чистота и вкус в аккуратно написанном коде, где нет лишних выкрутасов. Красота чертежей и схем механизмов, которые призваны приносить пользу и улучшать жизнь. Сияющая хрустальная красота рациональности. Уродливость означает слишком много наворотов, лишних деталей, каких-то добавок с неясным значением. Уродливость — непрактичность и нежизнеспособность.

Уродливость еще и в семейных отношениях, которые никак не могут наладиться, как две шестеренки со слишком разным шагом. Как операторы из разных языков программирования, просто несостыкующиеся друг с другом. Эллиот гадает, что заставило отца-логика влюбиться в женщину-романтика. 

Он вспоминает эту поездку на мотоцикле. 

***

Ветер прижимает ткань куртки к бокам, холодит ноги и заставляет держаться крепче за широкую спину. Эллиот обнимает отца, сидя за ним на мотоцикле, это единственная возможность легально его обнять, не натыкаясь на жесткий взгляд и откровенное непонимание: «Чего ты разнюнился?» Эллиоту восемь лет, и он изо всех сил пытается не быть нюней, но иногда просто хочется тепла, хочется, чтобы обняли, потому что он помнит те нечастые моменты, когда мама обнимала его совсем маленького, когда отец трепал по макушке, когда существовала красота в их семье, когда еще случались моменты чистой гармонии хорошо простроенных взаимоотношений, красивого совпадения частей семейного механизма.

Но, к сожалению, их союз оказался нежизнеспособным организмом, и Эллиот хорошо помнит, в какой момент все полетело к черту. Отец начал заметно отдаляться: отмалчиваться, закрываться и все больше времени проводить на работе. Официальная причина звучала так: чтобы обеспечить семью. Эллиот лежал за стеной, накрывая голову подушкой, но все равно до его ушей долетали звуки скандала и бьющейся посуды: мать не то чтобы ревновала, ей ощутимо не хватало внимания. Никто не понимал причин, а отец не объяснял. Так оно и покатилось по наклонной.

Эллиоту исполняется восемь лет, и отец берет его в поездку; он где-то находит старый мотоцикл, и мать с ума сходит от тревоги: отпусти мужика с мальчишкой одних, и они, безусловно, пропадут, кто же будет готовить и стирать вещи? Отец убеждает ее, что с этим они справятся. А если мальчик заболеет? А на это есть аптеки и мотели. Нет, вы попадете в аварию на этом драндулете. «Это не драндулет», — сердится отец. Эллиоту поначалу нравится, что мать беспокоится за них, все-таки родные люди должны беспокоиться друг за друга, в этом красота любви: забота и беспокойство. Но потом мать начинает безобразно кричать, и вот это уже совсем некрасиво, зло и уродливо. Ее кожа идет красными пятнами, лицо искажается, голос превращается в визг пилы. Эллиоту жалко маму. Но и поехать с отцом тоже хочется. 

Он сидит на диване, стиснув коленями ладони, раскачиваясь вперед-назад, — его раздирает в разные стороны, он хочет и к маме, и к отцу, но обе стороны в чем-то правы, в чем-то неправы, обе стороны очень дороги ему, а как их помирить, он не знает. Эллиот привычно обвиняет себя: все из-за него. Ведь это же его отец захотел прокатить по Штатам на байке. Это за него мать беспокоится. Он виноват в том, что их семья разваливается. Ему нельзя быть ни с кем. Он должен всегда быть один. Но это так страшно. В восемь лет это особенно страшно. Но он никому не хочет делать больно. И как же быть. Почему жизнь так невыносима. Почему он так уродлив. В нем нет никакой красоты, потому что он бесполезен и не нужен. Он как неправильно вырезанный кусочек пазла. Это — уродство.

Сестра печально смотрит на него, сидя на полу, держа куклу в руках. Потом с недоумением смотрит вниз, потому что под ее руками слышится треск. Оказывается, она продавила игрушке грудь. Так крепко сжимала. Сестра медленно, бережно кладет куклу на пол. Не плачет.

На кухне отец сначала огрызается, что тоже некрасиво, потом каменно молчит, и мать сдается. 

И сейчас Эллиота слегка сносит с мотоцикла, и он держится руками за отца, ногами стискивает кожаное сиденье, — это поразительно, но его не сносит, и он торжествует победу, потому что страхи оказываются неоправданными. Он слегка расслабляется, поворачивает голову — и зря, потому что встречный вечер чуть не сворачивает ему шею. Эллиот горбится, пряча голову за спиной отца, и потом замечает, что у него начинают болеть мышцы щек. Оказывается, все это время он широко улыбался.

Явное лучше, чем неявное.

День подходит к закату, они притормаживают сначала у заправки, потом подъезжают к кемпингу. Они слезают с мотоцикла у ворот базы. Кемпинг стоит посреди большого леса, вокруг шумят деревья, здесь очень чистый воздух. Отец говорит подождать немного, пока он утрясает дела, и уходит в какой-то небольшой домик, видимый со входа базы. Эллиот, смирно сторожа мотоцикл, читает на большом деревянном щите, воткнутом в землю: «Кемпинг у Нью-Касла. Национальный парк имени Джефферсона». Наверное, классный был человек, если в его честь назвали такое потрясающее место. 

Вдруг он замечает что-то на своем рукаве. У маленького жучка красные крылышки и черные пятнышки. Букашка ползет по ткани ветровки, и Эллиот никогда раньше не видел таких, он заворожен и восхищен тем, какая она красивая. Жучок ползет и ползет, проваливаясь в складки, но неизменно выбираясь наверх, Эллиот следит за ним, вслух утешая в моменты провалов и подбадривая, когда жучок оказывается на вершине. Потом вдруг его спинка трескается, разваливается на две половинки, из-под них выпрастываются прозрачные крылышки. Миг — и жучок взлетает, исчезает в необъятном пространстве. Городской мальчишка поражен этим чудом.

Отец выходит из-за ворот базы, говорит: «Пошли», берется за ручки мотоцикла. Эллиот помогает ему, упираясь ручками в багажник, толкает машину от себя. Вдвоем они закатывают байк внутрь, на парковку. Потом они идут в одноэтажный деревянный домик — другой, поменьше, чем тот, куда ходил отец. Крыша тоже двускатная, а стены выкрашены в приятный зеленый цвет.

В домике, оказывается, всего одна комната. В центре стоит печка, у стен — две кровати. Стол, небольшая кухня. Сейчас лето, тепло, поэтому отец не топит печку. Эллиот замечает, что вспотел. Пока ехали на байке, куртка спасала от ветра, а сейчас в ней жарко, и он снимает ее, бросая на пол. Мать бы сразу возмутилась и накричала на него, а отец — нет, тот не обратил внимания, хотя сам повесил свою плотную куртку на вешалку. Эллиот, посомневавшись, все-таки поднимает ветровку и пытается дотянуться до крючков, которые прибиты слишком высоко. Отец молча отбирает и вешает на место. 

***

Эллиот думает, что отец — не Мистер Робот, тот никогда не помог бы ребенку повесить куртку без его на то запроса. Мистер Робот — такой человек, что будет попивать виски из фляги, удобно устроившись в кресле, с интересом следя за тем, как маленький мальчик решит сложную задачу: пойдет ли за табуреткой или попросит взрослого. Разные люди решают проблемы по-разному, Эллиот давным-давно научился справляться самостоятельно, никого не спрашивая. Хотя иногда бывают моменты, конечно, когда не обойтись без человеческой помощи. Скажем, компьютер не достанет Субоксон, а Шейла — да, она может. Но такое бывает редко. Например, совершенно непонятно, зачем Эллиоту психоаналитик, — довольно бесполезная женщина, ничем не помогает. Он не считает ее некрасивой, он считает некрасивой ее профессию, потому что это явно излишнее украшательство, ненужный придаток. Романтический и уродливый. Все разговоры с ней ни к чему не приводят, как Эллиот варился в самом себе, так и продолжает вариться. Она говорит, что следует быть более открытым с ней, тогда диалог получится, и ему станет лучше. Он не собирается открываться ей. Диалог? Какая смешная шутка.

Мысль возвращается обратно к Мистеру Роботу. Эллиот не осуждает его, ни в коем случае, он бы сам не подумал идти помогать себе. Он бы приволок табуретку и успешно повесил куртку на крючок, потому что именно этому отец учил его чуть ли не с пеленок: сам, самостоятельно, без посторонней помощи, тебе не на кого надеяться, некого ждать. 

Просто с тех пор, как отца уволили из Evil Corp., он одновременно стал мягче и жестче. Он стал еще более жестким в общении с матерью. Не то чтобы она сама олицетворяла мягкость — она тоже была волевая женщина. Отец по-прежнему не делал никаких поблажек сыну и дочке. Но он перестал требовать от него успеваемости в школе, казалось, ему стало неинтересно то, что проходили в первом классе. А раньше он часто пыхтел, выслушивая рассказы сына и разнося американскую систему образования в пух и прах. Иногда Эллиот замечал, как грустно отец смотрит на играющую дочку, словно прощался с ней, словно хотел прорваться сквозь какую-то стеклянную стену, но не мог. Эллиот сердился на злых шефов Evil Corp. и хотел стать Бэтменом, чтобы прилететь вот так, вау-вау, пыщ-пыщ, и воздать всем по справедливости. Но летать у него не получалось, да и отец не разрешал, хотя Эллиот честно тренировался: прыгал со стула, с крыльца и так далее. К окну он примеривался, но решил отложить до тех пор, пока не научится хотя бы планировать на высоте стула.

Мистер Робот не стал бы останавливать маленького мальчика, пытающегося вылететь из окна второго этажа. Он бы с удовольствием посмотрел на последствия — нет, он бы вызвал потом скорую, естественно, потому что ребенок нужен ему для выполнения конкретной большой задачи. Но суть в том, что мальчик должен сам, на своей шкуре понять причинно-следственную связь и старые добрые законы Ньютона, которые все еще продолжают действовать, несмотря на всю эту квантовую физику и теории струн. Он должен понять.

***

Ночь спускается на кемпинг. Отец сидит на скрипучем шезлонге, Эллиот стоит рядом, задрав голову, и восторженно таращится на огромные звезды, мерцающие, разбросанные бисером по всему небу. Какие-то ярче, какие-то тусклее, есть розовые, есть белые или синеватые. Где-то в траве что-то скрипит («Сверчки», — говорит отец), кто-то ухает вдалеке в деревьях («Сова», — говорит отец), и окна домиков светятся приятным желтоватым сиянием, и возникает ощущение, что это такие теплые глаза добрых больших существ, притаившихся вокруг них во тьме.

Вдруг отец говорит, как бы между прочим:

— У меня лейкемия.

Похоже, он сам удивляется словам, которые вырвались изо рта, и хмурится, но сказанное не воротишь. 

— Что такое лейкемия? — спрашивает Эллиот.

— Болезнь. Я скоро умру, сынок.

— То есть, тебя совсем-совсем не будет?

— Совсем.

Эллиот потрясен до глубины души и совершенно забывает о звездах, о небе, о красивом лесе вокруг. Как это, отца совсем не будет?! Это значит, никаких больше байков. Никаких совместных завтраков. Совсем ничего. Ему становится очень страшно и больно.

— А это не лечится?

— Нет, сынок. Не лечится.

— Но почему, папа? Мама ведь понимает во врачах, она должна что-нибудь придума...

— Нет, — отец вдруг резко садится, его лицо оказывается вровень с лицом Эллиота, и его взгляд буквально пригвождает к месту, как булавка бабочку. — Не говори матери. 

— Но...

— Не обсуждается. 

Эллиот открывает и закрывает рот, он в полном замешательстве смотрит на отца во все глаза.

— Обещай мне, что не скажешь никому и особенно маме.

— Л-ладно...

— Не так. Скажи «обещаю».

— Обещаю, папа. Я не скажу ничего никому и особенно маме.

— Хорошо.

Отец откидывается на шезлонг и смотрит в небо, как ни в чем не бывало. Эллиот чувствует, что он весь онемел. Бывало, что немели руки или ноги, когда он их отсиживал. Но чтобы немела душа — такое у него впервые.

Простое лучше, чем сложное. Сложное лучше, чем запутанное.

Эллиот хорошо вычисляет, какие эмоции и проблемы у людей, он понимает их реакции — но он именно вычисляет, не чувствует интуитивно, как остальные, и далеко не всегда попадает в яблочко. Поведение людей слишком сложно, и даже не сложно, а запутанно. Почему Анжела выбрала Олли? Он не лучший вариант для нее. Она его любит, Эллиот видит, как смягчается ее лицо при взгляде на партнера. А он? Он словно выполняет вокруг нее какой-то условный танец, Эллиот не понимает, искренни ли его поступки или нет. Если вычислять, то все вроде бы правильно: они вместе живут, они ходят в рестораны и дарят друг другу подарки. 

Эллиоту не нравится, когда запутанно. 

Шейла вот тоже. Нравится он ей или нет? А Дарлин? Она ведет себя очень свободно, как будто они и раньше были знакомы. Она, видимо, многое знает о нем. Дарлин, например, увидев столик с наркотой, не спрашивает его, употребляет ли он и что именно. Не тащит его в клинику. Она как бы говорит, что это его дело. Она сама, например, курит. Это нормально, каждый выбирает свой способ медленного самоубийства. Эллиот не видит большого смысла в долгой и здоровой жизни. Смерть все равно придет, и она будет внезапной и несправедливой, хотя бы на примере его родителя. Отец никому не сделал ничего плохого, однако, все же умер. Личный эллиотовский способ улиточного самоубийства позволяет ему не разорваться на части, когда проблемы затапливают с головой, когда он не справляется с эмоциями. И на том спасибо.

«...никто не свободен от отчаяния; нет никого, в ком глубоко внутри не пребывало бы беспокойство, тревога, дисгармония, страх перед чем-то неизведанным или перед чем-то, о чем он даже не осмеливается узнать, — страх перед чем-то внутренним или же страх перед самим собой», — говорит Кьеркегор, и Эллиот с ним согласен. 

Дисгармония — это уродливость, по мнению логиков, а уродливое не должно существовать; Эллиот не чувствует себя гармоничным, он не должен существовать, но все-таки перманентно собирает кусочки себя, ставя пазлы на место. Пазлы вываливаются, пазлы исчезают и снова появляются, но не в самой картине, то есть в нем самом, а где-то снаружи, и снова приходится искать место для них, уживаться и привыкать к ним. Дарлин — из таких вот вывалившихся пазлов. Эллиот не понимает, почему она так общается с ним, приходит в его квартиру без стука, как к себе в дом, моется в его душе, берет его вещи, выгоняет Шейлу из кровати. Она наглая, это верно. И он смиренно принимает то, что она без спросу завладевает его территорией, пользуется его вещами и временем. Он не сопротивляется ее агрессии — агрессии не в животном смысле, не в смысле нападения, а в смысле некоего заявления прав на него. Такое ощущение, что у Дарлин есть на него права. Но почему?

Он помнит, что в детстве у него была сестра, но не помнит ее лица, ее характера. Он сам довольно рано ушел из дома, не в силах выносить жестокие истерики матери, ее нелогичные, дисгармоничные упреки и странные требования. Он так и не доучился в универе, бросив его почти сразу после того, как начал жить самостоятельно, потому что все знания, необходимые ему, он получал сам, из пособий в Интернете и на своей практике. А любое учебное заведение, в конечном итоге, все-таки не школа знаний, а некий общественный котел, где варятся совершенно разные люди, как преподаватели, так и студенты, и от того, что они все разные, котел превращается в пыточный. По крайней мере, для Эллиота было пыткой постоянно и каждодневно разговаривать с людьми, требования которых расходились подчас кардинально. 

Учебное заведение декларирует одну цель, а выполняет совсем другую, и вот конкретно передача знаний в эту вторую цель не входит. Как бы парадоксально ни звучало, но так и есть. В этом мире слишком много институтов, которые объявляют одну миссию, а делают другую. 

Как звучит миссия Microsoft? «Предоставить каждому возможность полностью реализовать свой потенциал». На самом деле, миссия фирмы — продавать, продавать и еще раз продавать. Если бы в корпорации действительно хотели всего лишь помочь реализовать потенциал, они бы не придумывали каждые несколько лет новую операционную систему — по сути, старую, только с добавочными свистелками-перделками, потому что, ну честно, девяносто пятой версии более чем хватает для того, чтобы реализовать потенциал любого желающего. В ней есть Блокнот, например. Есть браузер, и можно ставить другие программы и браузеры, если уж так хочется. Весь минимальный пакет программ для удобной работы — есть. Да, девяносто пятая не тянет, например, многие современные игры. Но, если честно, для большинства игры — это развитие потенциала? Нет. Потенциал реализуют игроки, зарабатывающие на играх многотысячные призы, верно, но сейчас речь идет о так называемом «каждом». И что такое вообще «каждый»? Это ужасная уравниловка, по его мнению.

И Эллиот совершенно не хотел идти по этой дороге, как баран, вместе со всеми, послушно подчиняясь воле тех, кто пытался сформировать из него что-то по своему вкусу. Он не желал, чтобы преподаватели внушали ему свои мысли. Каждую мысль следует додумывать, и это должна быть твоя личная мысль, а если ты не будешь работать со своими мыслями, то за тебя это станут делать другие. Маркетологи, например. Идеологи. Так пишет Гуссерль в своей феноменологии, если выражать это кратко, и Эллиот с ним тоже согласен. Поэтому он ушел из универа.

Он откидывается на диване, и через несколько секунд кьеркегоровское беспокойство, пребывающее глубоко внутри него, начинает как-то расплываться, исчезать, отходить на задний план. Теперь Эллиот входит одновременно в состояние расслабления и сосредоточения. По его мнению, такой медленный способ самоубийства вполне ему подходит. И нет, он ни в коем случае не советует его никому. Суицид — это плохо, мальчики и девочки.

***

Отец хмурится и посматривает на небо, слезая с мотоцикла у бензозаправки. Еще только середина дня. Они находятся на Великих Прериях, где дороги ровные, пейзаж расстилается скатертью, и, казалось бы, ехать да ехать. Но отец все равно явно беспокоится.

— Что случилось, папа?

— Ливень будет. Нам лучше бы поскорее найти, где укрыться.

Эллиот недоуменно смотрит на небо. Солнце высоко, ни облачка — никаких признаков грядущей непогоды. Но отец, видимо, лучше знает. Эллиот берет карту и сосредоточенно смотрит на нее, пытаясь понять, где они находятся.

— Папа, мы где?

— Вот, — отец тыкает пальцем в карту.

— Ага, — Эллиот разглядывает извилистые линии, разбегающиеся по карте. — А в какую сторону мы едем?

Отец раздраженно вставляет бензопистолет в бак мотоцикла, вырывает карту из ручонок сына и смотрит сам. Эллиот замирает, стараясь не шевелиться, держа руки по швам. Любой подобный выброс энергии заставляет его каменеть, потому что он пугается, не зная, что последует дальше. Он не хочет бесить отца лишний раз. Лучше всего пережидать и слушаться. Пережидать и слушаться.

— Придется заночевать в этом дрянном мотеле, — отец с отвращением смотрит на приземистое строение неподалеку от заправки. — До ближайшего нормального поселения еще час ехать. 

Они загоняют мотоцикл под навес и берут номер на ресепшене. Эллиот стоит перед высокой кафедрой, не видя, кто за ней сидит, хотя, судя по голосу, там женщина. Дерево кафедры старое и исцарапанное. Линолеум расчерчен черными и бежевыми ромбами, и этот рисунок зачаровывает Эллиота своей совершенностью и гармоничностью. Местами покрытие дырявое, но пыли нигде нет. Эллиот прослеживает взглядом линии узора снова и снова, от стены к стене, и ему почему-то очень спокойно. Небо за окном удивительно быстро заволакивается темной пеленой, и по стеклу начинает барабанить дождь. Звук капель и узор на полу забирают мысли из головы Эллиота, ему хорошо, и он впадает в бездумный транс. Отец забирает ключ, и они идут в номер. Там не так уж и плохо: кровати и постель, даже душ есть. Почему отцу так не хотелось в этот мотель?

— Папа. А за что ты заболел лейкемией? — спрашивает Эллиот, когда они сидят вечером на диване после сытной пиццы. Отец перебирает каналы на ТВ, и ни на одном не может остановиться. Картинки хаотически, раздражающе мелькают и мелькают, Эллиот в конце концов отключается от этого зрелища. Но взамен неизбежно приходят мысли. Эллиот снова задумывается... обо всем. Слишком сложные и большие темы: папа, мама, болезнь, жизнь, смерть, — их не получается как-то вычленить, это именно размышления «обо всем».

— В смысле, за что? — поднимает отец брови, переставая щелкать пультом. На экране остается старый мультик, но Эллиоту совсем не до приключений кота и мышонка.

— Ну, должна быть причина. Не просто же так?

Отец грустно усмехается.

— Ни за что, сынок.

— В смысле? — теперь уже не понимает Эллиот.

— Дерьмо случается.

За эти слова мама приказала бы ему вымыть рот с мылом, но мамы здесь нет. Эллиот погружается в раздумья. Что такое, по сути, это «дерьмо» и почему оно случается? А бывает, значит, так, что оно случается без причины? Пусть ты хорошо учишься, слушаешься родителей, помогаешь младшим, потом успешно работаешь, любишь жену, детей, в общем, все правильно делаешь, — и все равно, невзирая ни на что, дерьмо случается. 

Эллиот не может понять, что плохого сделал его отец. Его папа — самый лучший на свете, и вот теперь ему надо умереть, уйти насовсем, оставить семью, — безо всякой разумной причины, просто потому что «дерьмо случается». Так ведь мир, похоже, полон этого дерьма. Дождь тоже случился с ними просто так, и теперь они не могут ехать дальше, наслаждаясь путешествием. 

— Но это же несправедливо, — беспомощно говорит Эллиот.

— Хах. Жизнь вообще несправедлива, — хмыкает отец, наблюдая, как Джерри убегает от Тома. Кот под веселую музыку врезается головой в стену.

Плоское лучше, чем вложенное. Разреженное лучше, чем плотное.

Любое событие, если начать его рассматривать, неизменно распадается на множество различных подсобытий и скрытых значений, как матрешка, причем для этого ненавистного «каждого» существуют свои подсобытия и значения. Эллиоту совсем не нравится склонность окружающего мира усложнять все, что только можно и нельзя. 

Он сознательно закрывается и выставляет все фильтры, какие может, выходя на улицу, потому что плотность информации, текущей со всех сторон, доходит до болезненно высокой степени. Реклама с ее символами, за которыми слоями лежит множество значений, люди в шмотках, за которыми спрятаны те же символы: «престиж», «дороговизна», «репутация», и так далее, так далее. Светофоры, машины, метро, — всего слишком много, и поэтому он частенько проходит мимо своих знакомых, не здороваясь с ними, — потому что не видит и не слышит их. Он старается воспринимать по минимуму. 

И вот, пожалуйста, это событие: не поздоровался со знакомым — извлекает для этого самого знакомого множество подсобытий и значений. Они сердятся на Эллиота, как будто он что-то нарушил. Ну, по идее, действительно нарушил. Он понимает, что уязвляет их чувство собственного достоинства, что каждый стремится быть кем-то в глазах кого-то, любой ценой выделиться, стать значимым, причем тем сильнее это стремление, чем ниже значимость в собственных глазах. Интеллектуально он это понимает, а на практике часто промахивается. Честно говоря, не то чтобы он страдал. Тем лучше: те, кто давно его знает, забивают на эту чушь. А те, кто знает его недавно, ему и не нужны, как правило.

Он сам пытается стать значимым в глазах Мистера Робота, в глазах Дарлин и его команды, организовывая взлом — ни больше, ни меньше, — целой финансовой системы. Эллиот это осознает и не питает иллюзий в отношении самого себя. Да, в нем тоже есть стремление быть хорошим в глазах Другого.

«Все живые существа захвачены тягой к иному/другому (это условие выживания); но животные даны сами себе непосредственно, а человек — опосредованно и в этом его трагедия — он сам для себя и есть Другой». Страх перед собой — это страх перед тем, чтобы не оправдать чужие высокие ожидания, присвоенные тебе авторитетным Другим — отцом, обществом, возлюбленным, друзьями и так далее. Нужно помнить, что Другой — это не ты сам. Не твои желания, не твои стремления. Стремление к значимости в глазах всемогущего Другого — естественно, но не нужно перегибать палку.

Тайрелл стремится утвердить свою значимость просто сокрушительно, Эллиоту ясно, что самооценка у человека даже не ниже плинтуса, а практически не существует, шведу жизненно необходимо утверждать себя во внешних группах. В эзотерике есть термин «эгрегор» — некое собрание, группа элементов, отобранных по одному признаку или качеству. Эгрегор ай-тишников. Эгрегор хакеров. Директоров фирм. Женщин, мужчин, верующих, неверующих — и так далее, до бесконечности. 

Сидя в столовой, разглагольствуя о старом официанте, Тайрелл просто брызжет этим превосходством, характерным для того, кто не так уж уверен в себе. Эллиот не может сказать, что разочарован. Тайрелл, оказывается, обычный. Такой же, как и все, он пытается причислить себя к эгрегорам властных людей, с большой материальной силой, но не учитывает факта, что чем сильнее человек пытается — именно пытается, — тем сильнее престижные эгрегоры отталкивают его. Тот, кто не пытается, — ребенок богача, например, или тот, для кого любимая работа важнее побочного эффекта под названием «престиж», — тот получает место во властном эгрегоре довольно легко. В этом нет никакого мистицизма. 

Множество человеческих разумов в итоге создают систему, которая начинает работать самостоятельно. Система демократии, система тоталитаризма. Система карьерной лестницы. Если играть по правилам системы, то из грязи невозможно попасть в князи, и чем сильнее пытаешься, тем сильнее закон Ньютона о действии и противодействии. 

Каждая система с течением времени накапливает дополнения и различные украшательские излишки, в нее слишком много вложено, она слишком плотная, и поэтому становится уродливой; следовательно, периодически систему нужно подрывать. Встряхивать, чтобы из осколков кода — любого кода, не только кода программного, но и кода взаимоотношений, дресс-кода, кода поведения, далее до бесконечности, — создавалась новая, более простая и более эффективная система. Не случайно постмодернизм стал настолько популярен, потому что его философия исповедует именно это, а людям подспудно уже надоело работать по устаревшим правилам.

Финансовая система, очевидно, чересчур разрослась и усложнилась, она идет к своему кризису, и Эллиот собирается ускорить кульминацию: крушение режима. Потому что для мира так лучше.

Читаемость имеет значение.

Выражение отцовского лица, как правило, примерно одно и то же — ехидная угрюмость или угрюмое ехидство, у него крайне редко бывает что-то другое, и прочитать какую-либо эмоцию невозможно. Эллиот не помнит последний раз, когда отец улыбался, да он и сам после таких новостей чувствует, что никогда больше не улыбнется, никогда-никогда. Потому что отец скоро умрет, и никому сказать об этом нельзя, вообще никому. Это ужасно тяжелая тайна, Эллиоту совсем не хотелось этой ноши.

Отец говорит ему постеречь мотоцикл, а сам уходит в супермаркет: надо закупиться едой перед Скалистыми Горами, там остановки не слишком частые. Эллиот, откровенно говоря, уже устал от поездки, ему хочется домой, но он терпит — ради папы. На самом деле, это папе нужно увидеть страну перед смертью, это ему хочется попрощаться с этим прекрасным миром. Эллиот представляет: вот он сам умрет через минуту, — что чувствует сейчас? Он смотрит на небо, смотрит на дорогу, на запыленный мотоцикл. Представляет, что через минуту он все это больше никогда не увидит. Не будет видеть, как плывут облака. Как сияет солнце. Как дует ветер. Как колышутся деревья. Как ходят люди. Ничего этого не будет видеть, совсем-совсем. Он будет лежать в гробу, сложив руки, абсолютно холодный, в полной тьме. 

Эллиот готов разрыдаться — и ведь он представил всего лишь на минуту, а отец в этом варится сколько? Уже много месяцев. Ужасно. Эллиот смотрит больными глазами на магазин, огромным усилием воли сдерживая слезы, ведь он большой мальчик, мальчики не плачут. 

К нему подходит какая-то полная женщина, наклоняется и спрашивает:

— Ребенок, что с тобой случилось? Почему ты такой печальный?

— Мой отец скоро умрет, — честно выдает Эллиот, не в силах скрывать невыносимо тяжелую тайну.

Эмоции на лице женщины пробегают, как кино, они прекрасно читаемы: испуг, ужас, неверие, отрицание. 

— Мальчик, это плохая шутка, — строго говорит женщина и уходит прочь.

— Это не шутка, — шепчет Эллиот и все-таки плачет.

Особые случаи не настолько особые, чтобы нарушать правила.

Эллиот понимает, что у Мистера Робота, при всей его непредсказуемости, есть некий свод правил, обязательных для соблюдения и почти совсем не стыкующихся с общепринятыми стандартами. Например, Мистер Робот появляется где угодно, но всегда в тот момент, когда Эллиоту нужна поддержка и подсказка. Мистер Робот далеко не всегда оказывает ему нужную поддержку — по крайней мере, в том виде, каком бы хотелось. Но, парадоксальным образом, после его появления Эллиот находит силы на решение проблемы, открывает какие-то ресурсы, о которых раньше не подозревал, и неважно, в итоге чего, — противостояния или сотрудничества. 

Пожалуй, именно такой психотерапевт ему нужен. Строгий и нестандартный. Эллиот вспоминает Пэй Мэя из «Убить Билла». Прекрасный фильм, по его мнению. Старец очень похож на Мистера Робота — никакой жалости, и как раз поэтому из Мамбы получается такой боец. Эллиот, конечно, совсем не сравнивает себя с Умой Турман в этой роли, куда ему до нее. Главное в любом деле — это решимость, намерение, какое-то определенное и неуклонное стремление. Все, что окружает человека, идущего к цели, только помогает ему ее добиться.

У Тайрелла решимости хоть отбавляй, но он сам осознает, что недостоин, — это понятно хотя бы по его откровенно истерическому поведению. Эллиот вспоминает синие перчатки на его руках. Слишком театрально, на его вкус. Так что Тайрелл явно не добьется цели. А вот Мамба — да, добилась. В том числе благодаря учителю.

Эллиоту не хватает решимости, он осознает, что слаб и бесполезен, но старается изо всех сил. Наверное, именно поэтому каждый раз какой-то особый случай, который вроде бы выбивается из канвы событий, все-таки не нарушает правил. Эллиот решает проблему взлома, никого при этом не убивая. Эллиот все-таки целует Шейлу — ладно, это Шейла целует его, он сначала вежливо спросил, потому что выражение ее лица было нечитаемым, он не знал, чего ожидать. 

И в итоге Шейла мертва. Эллиот понимает, что виноват в этом именно он, и это шокирует сильнее смерти отца. В случае родителя все-таки сработала болезнь, некий грозный субъект, от него совершенно не зависящий. А вот насчет Шейлы — эта ситуация была, в общем-то, в его руках. И он не справился.

Когда в его квартире появляется Тайрелл, Эллиот не знает, как с этим справляться. А вдруг это очередная галлюцинация? У него в голове настолько все перепуталось, он не может додумывать мысли до конца и только скачет, повинуясь волнам эмоций, то есть, гормонов. Он настолько слаб, что подчиняется химическим соединениям, это унизительно.

Тайрелл вызывает всплеск гормонов, и Эллиот привычно замирает — проверенный рецепт на все случаи жизни. Он не знает, чего ожидать от гостя, а самое главное — от себя. В квартире больше никого нет, и Эллиот не может никого спросить, чтобы тот подтвердил, реален ли Тайрелл. В любом случае, его галлюцинации настолько хороши, что дают дельные советы, как Мистер Робот. Возможно, имеет смысл послушать и лощеного клерка высшего звена.

Тайрелл с маниакальным лицом начинает задвигать то же самое, что и Мистер Робот: «Ты ключ ко всему, ты константа во всех событиях». Эллиот убеждается, что Веллик тоже галлюцинация. Это несколько обидно.

Но если так подумать, мы никогда не общаемся с кем-то напрямую, мы всегда обращаемся к какому-то образу внутри нашего пространства феноменов. Преподаватель вызывает определенные ассоциации о необходимых наборах качеств, присущих преподавателям, и мы обращаемся к нему в поисках ответа, словно тот — всезнающий демиург, а не обычный человек. Уборщица вызывает другие цепочки ассоциаций, мы никогда не обратимся к ней с вопросом, например, о философии Лакана или Дерриды — а ведь, вполне возможно, она могла бы многое рассказать по этому поводу. Иногда дерьмо случается, и жизнь заставляет людей с высшим образованием работать в низших сферах. 

Так что нельзя сказать, что мы общаемся с реальным человеком. Мы общаемся с образами на стене пещеры. По Платону, пещера олицетворяет собой чувственный мир, в котором живут люди. Подобно узникам пещеры, они полагают, будто благодаря органам чувств познают истинную реальность. Однако такая жизнь — всего лишь иллюзия. Об истинном мире идей они могут судить только по смутным теням на стене пещеры. 

В итоге оказывается, что галлюцинация ничем не хуже так называемого реального человека, и Эллиот готов поговорить с глюком в виде Тайрелла, почему бы и нет. 

Но глюк Веллика задает ему один очень важный вопрос, каким никогда его не озадачивал Мистер Робот. И Эллиот начинает сомневаться — а глюк ли его собеседник? Всемогущий Другой мыслит не так, как ты, поэтому способен, в частности, задавать неожиданные вопросы, к которым ты не успел подготовиться. 

— Почему ты сделал это все? — спрашивает Тайрелл. — Чего хотел добиться?

Эллиот задумывается: Мистер Робот прежде никогда не обсуждал его цель, не хотел узнать «зачем», а только гнал вперед и вперед. Потому что он был образом в голове, а значит, заведомо согласен с ним по важным вопросам. Может быть, не согласен с методами реализации, но цели-то — Эллиота, значит, и Мистера Робота тоже.

— Я хотел изменить мир, — отвечает он на вопрос, который следовало задать с самого начала.

Мир, который позволил случиться смерти отца, горю матери, убийству Шейлы. Жестокий мир системы. 

Тайрелл смотрит на него. Их отвлекает гудение установки с попкорном. Зерна трещат, выпрыгивая из печки, стукаясь о стеклянные стенки.


End file.
